How I Became His Beard
by IAmADreamer17
Summary: There was no way I could sign that contract. There was no way I could agree to do such a thing. To lie to millions of people in order to hide a secret. In order to make someone jealous. Why did I have to open my mouth? There was no way I could become his beard. A Harry Styles Fanfic. Harry Styles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic so please be kind. Also English is my second language so any grammar or spelling mistakes are do to that! Please R&R it helps me write faster. Both positive and negative reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

I looked down at the stack of papers before me. Then I looked back up at his pleading green eyes. My eyes turned down to the ballpoint pen the woman sitting next to him was holding out for me. I raised an eyebrow turning back to look at the stack of papers.

My contract.

If I chose to sign it…it would change my life forever.

I was debating whether or not I should. I bit my lower lip before standing up from my very uncomfortable seat.

His green eyes followed after me, "I need a minute." I stated pushing myself away from the table. I made it out the door just as he called out my name.

There was no way I could sign that contract. There was no way I could agree to do such a thing. To lie to millions of people in order to hide a secret. In order to make someone jealous. Why did I have to open my mouth?

"Charlie!" He called running after me now. I gulped running for the nearest exit. I couldn't face him.

There was no way I could become his beard.

**A Few Months Earlier**

"I'm telling you, Pip, my mom isn't going to let me come!" I complained into the phone.

Piper, my older cousin, sighed, "Charlotte, listen to your very wise cousin," I tried hard not to laugh, "this is a once in a life time opportunity!"

I sighed lying across on my bed, "I know that, but she is still not gonna let me come!"

Pip blew air through her mouth before saying, "She still wants you to go to that fancy dance school in New York?"

I began to twirl a long brown lock of hair looking up at the ceiling, "I rather go to London and audition with you…"

"So tell her!" My cousin urged.

I groaned, "You know how she is!"

"Okay, I have an idea," this time I did laugh, Pip wasn't much of a thinker, and whenever she had an idea…well they tend to be pretty wild, "How about I have my mom call yours later…see if she can convince her?"

I stood up looking out my second story window, "if Aunty Em can't convince mom, I'm done for."

Suddenly my bedroom door was thrown opened by my over dramatic older sister, "Why do you have a cell phone if you're always using the house phone?!" She shouted.

"It's a long distance call," I said in my defense, "Hey, Pip, I have to go, Myrcella just walked in."

My older sister began to tap her high heeled boot, "Tell Myrce, Hi for me, and don't worry, mom will talk to yours tonight!"

"Okay talk to you- Hey!" I cried when Myrcella pulled the phone out of my hand.

The older blonde smirked down at me, "Your girlfriend will talk to you next week," Myrcella said into the phone before leaving my room with the house phone. I sighed sitting on my window seat surrounded by old stuff animals.

My cousin Piper lives in London, England with her mom. She's a couple of months older than I am, but we were practically raised like twins growing up. I was devastated when she and her mom left the states when we were both fourteen. I hadn't seen her for three years. Still we kept close by calling and Skypeing whenever we can. She had just called me to give me really big news. Apparently the new boy band sensation was holding auditions for back up dancer next month. Apparently every dancer in London is auditioning, including Pip. She was nice enough to call to let me know ahead of time so we could try and convince my mother.

I knew she would say no if I asked, but if Aunt Em talked to her…maybe there was still hope.

I let out a sigh pulling my long light brown hair into a ponytail before making my way down stairs.

"Why do you and Pipers have to always hold the phone for so long? I have worked to do!" Myrcella complained after hanging up the phone. She was probably talking to the owner of the Art Studio were her works were displayed. She would usually get calls from potential buyers and needed the house phone line opened at all hours in the morning.

I rolled my eyes and in a mocking voice said, "Why do you have a cell phone if you're always using the house phone?"

Myrcella rolled her eyes pulling her messy blonde hair into a top bun, "Whatever, what did Pipers want anyways?" She asked following me into the kitchen.

I was pulling out a bottle of Nutella from the pantry, "She was telling me about dance auditions for this boy band in London."

My sister handed me a spoon, "What boy band?"

I thought about it, _did she even tell me? _"She didn't say, she was more excited about the auditions." We both took big spoonfuls of nutella before putting the bottle back into the pantry. "Have you heard anything of a new boy band?" I asked sitting up on the counter.

She rolled her blue eyes, "I've been so busy I haven't even checked my Facebook."

Myrcella was five years older than me and was a really famous artist here in Los Angeles. She had been a dancer like Pip and I until she discovered art when she was fifteen. I still remember how happy my dad was, and how angry my mom was. She had been a dancer back in her days -"the stone age"- my sister would joke when ever mom wasn't around.

She had to leave her dancing career behind when she got pregnant with our older brother, Oliver (who doesn't have an artistic bone in his body). Oliver instead choose the life of a backpacker…the last time we heard from him he was in…India I think…or was it Egypt? I don't know, he only calls mom when he need money. This is rare because usually he calls dad for that.

Mom and dad got divorced around the time Myrce decided to become an Artist and paint instead of a dancer. It seemed that after that I was my mother's last hope. She had pushed me to dance for as long as I could remember. She would always say that she wished her mother had pushed her as hard as she pushed me now. Once I was done with high school, next year, my mother expected me to attend Julliard in New York to continue my career as a dancer.

I did mostly lyrical dance, tap, jazz, and ballet. I knew a little bit of everything. Pip knew how to dance classical dances as well…but she also knew something I didn't…Hip Hop. My mother would die of a heart attack if she ever saw me dancing hip hop. The closet I have ever been to dancing hip hop was when one of my old dance instructors decided to mix it in with Ballet. When my mom found out…well…he is my _old _dance instructor for a reason.

"You know what, Charlie," Myrcella said washing her spoon in the sink before sticking it back in the drawer where it came from, "Even if mom says no, I'll pay for your ticket," I handed her my spoon so she could wash it, "Besides school will be over for you next week…we can always say you are just visiting for the summer and you just happened to audition."

I smiled hopping of the counter, "Thanks, Myrce…but I really wouldn't want to go behind her back- "

"Charlotte, it's about time you did something for yourself," She stated holding onto my shoulders, "mom has to stop trying to live her life through you, you are almost eighteen, she can't tell you what to do much longer."

I sighed, "Don't you have a canvas to paint?" I mumbled smiling tiredly at her.

Myrcella tugged at my long ponytail, "Go to London, and have fun for once."

"I will," I stated pushing her away, "If mom says I can go." I smiled making my way back to my room.

"Tsk, mom will say you can go when Olli decides to become a business man." Even I had to laugh at her remark.

Later than night I found myself sitting on my bed, biting my thumb nail. Myrcella sat next to me holding the house phone between our heads so we could both hear the conversation going on. London was seven hours ahead of Los Angeles. So since it was seven in the evening that meant it was around 2 am, which was when Aunt Em shift ended. She worked at a prestigious club as a bartender, something my mother frowned upon.

If you haven't figured it out…my mom rarely smiles.

"Come on, Holly, let the kid have a bit of fun before she has to start working her ass off to get into that school," said Aunty Em, "Not that she needs to I mean, she is an amazing dancer!"

I could almost imagine my mom rolling her eyes at that remark, "If I let her go for the entire summer she will slack off, ruining her chances-"

"You should let her slack off and have fun for once; all she ever does is work, work, work!" Aunty Em retorted.

"Emily if you only called to tell me how to raise my daughter-" I turned to Myrcella with a panicked looked on my face. Mom only called Aunt Em her whole name when she was getting mad. When she got mad she tended to hang up the phone. If she hung up the phone I would not be going to London for the summer.

My older sister gave my shoulder a squeeze before pressing her ear closer to the phone.

"I did not mean it that way…what I meant was that maybe…you should give her a break, she works to hard." Myrcella and I flinched, that was not the right thing to say to my mom.

Mom let out a deep breath, "I am sure you are tired Emily…" I stood up from my seat not wanting to hear anymore. Myrcella hung up the phone from our side.

"Well that was a disaster…" She mumbled tossing the phone against the pillows before lying down.

I sat on my floor pulling my computer on my lap, "I got an Email from Olli." I said getting her attention, "His in Spain."

Myrcella turned over so she was laying on her stomach reading over my shoulder, "Maybe you should call dad…ask him to talk to mom."

I chuckled, "And start world war three in the Briscoe house hold."

The blonder rolled her eyes at me, "They need to get over their selves." Slowly she stood up from my bed, "You are still going, even if we have to sneak out to the airport." She stretched walking out of my room. I smiled softly turning back to the Email my brother had sent. There was a picture of him and some unknown brunette standing in front of the Taj Mahal. He looked happy, I almost didn't recognize him. He had lost weight and was now sporting a beard.

I wrote him a quick message saying that he better have bought me something nice, or else. I also told him about what was going on in our lives right now. That I hoped to hear from him soon. I probably wouldn't.

Once I sent the message I stood to turn the lights off before getting into bed. That whole night my dreams were filled with me dancing on a stage…in front of thousands of screaming fans alongside Piper…and the members of that unknown boy band we spoke of.

* * *

**So guys this is my first One Direction Fan fiction! Let me know what you think. Whoever leaves the nicest review gets a dedication on the next chapter! I will update on either Sunday or Monday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I should tell you guys that this story kind of takes place before the boys were famous in America. Also none of the evens that happened in real life will be in order in the story. So don't judge! Thank you! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Everyone in school could tell that I was more bummed out than usual. Mom said that there was no way I would be going to England this summer, not even to visit. So instead of crying and fuming over it like a normal teenager, I put all of my efforts on my final exams. Maybe if I scored a perfect score my mother would change her mind. "Fat chance." Myrcella mumbled when I told her over breakfast. She was absolutely right of course.

So now that finals for the year were over people were talking about their plans for that Friday and the rest of the summer.

"Charlotte, you should come to our summer house next week," one of my friends said, "I really don't want to spend time alone with my parents."

I let out a sigh packing up my things, not that I needed to school was officially over for the year, "I can't, I have a tight schedule."

"Again?" Another friend groaned, "Girl, you need to live a little."

I wondered how I even had friends. I honestly didn't have time for them, and would only see them at Lunch or dance practice. My mom wouldn't let me go to any parties; she said that if I didn't get enough sleep it would affect my dancing.

"Are you even allowed to go to the party tonight?" Someone else asked.

I gave them a solemn look, like they even had to ask to know the answer.

My friends let out deep breaths, "We will see each other at dance practice, okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah…have fun guys."

They didn't say anything else as I made my way down the hall to the main entrance. To my surprise Myrcella was waiting for me outside leaning against her vintage mustang.

"What are you doing here?" I asked climbing down the stone steps toward her.

She took her sunglasses off to roll her eyes at me, "Can't I come pick you up from school?"

I smiled, "Not unless you want something…or you have done something you are not supposed to."

My sister waited until we got in the car to speak, "Me? I would never; I am a well behaved Californian Girl." I chuckled looking out the window as she pulled away from my school. There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach…like for some reason I felt like I wouldn't see it again in a long time. _Don't be silly_, I told myself, _you'll be back by the end of the summer._

It wasn't until we were on the high way on the way home that Myrcella began to speak, "Oh? What is that on the back seat?" She asked looking at the rearview mirror, "Is that a folder?"

I raised an eyebrow turning around in my seat to look at what she was talking about. Sure enough there was a paper folder seating in the middle of the back seat.

"There wouldn't happen to be papers in that folder, would there?" She already knew there were, "and those papers wouldn't happen to be plane tickets and resumes from all of your teachers for the audition, would they?"

I gasped reaching for the folder. When I opened it I was not only greeted by plane tickets but also by a permission card for me to leave the Country by myself signed by my…

"You talked to dad?" I asked looking at the familiar signature, "Myrcella!"

My older sister laughed, "Well I figured that you wouldn't be able to leave the Country without a parent's permission," she kept her eyes on the road as we pulled into our gated neighborhood, "and I knew mom wouldn't do it, so I asked dad."

I kept my eyes on her; she avoided my gaze, "On what condition?"

She shrugged, "He _might_ be at the airport when you leave."

I sighed looking back down at the one way ticket to London, England. Myrcella and Aunty Em had planed everything. I would be leaving early in the morning on Sunday. So Myrcella and I would have to sneak out of the house. I was too excited to care how we would get to the Airport. I was going to England, to do something _I _wanted to do. For once in my life!

* * *

"I can't believe Myrcella did that!" Pip shouted over Skype, "She's like my hero!"

I smiled at the computer screen while packing up yet another bag, I only had two. Pip didn't want me to pack too much.

"We are gonna go shopping when you get here!" She kept on shouting. I guess she was more excited than I was.

Myrcella rolled her eyes folding a pair of pants, "Pip, take a chill pill we can hear you all the way from England."

The brunette in the computer laughed, "Sorry, I just, AAHH!" She screamed at the top of her lugs making me laugh, "Okay…now that I got that out of my system, when will you be here?"

"Your mom has all the info." Myrcella stated.

I was about to start packing my dancing clothes but Piper stopped me, "Don't worry about that, I will let you borrow something here!"

I sighed nodding my head. The less I packed the better. If mom noticed that my dancing clothes were gone she would begin to ask questions.

"Okay, Piper, we have to go hide these," The blonde stood from my bed with one suit case in her hand, "We will talk to you later."

Piper waved us goodbye before going off line.

"I swear she gets louder and louder every day." My sister complained while the two of us walked to her car. Mom was out at work so we had plenty of time to pack and hide the bags before she got home. Once the trunk of the car was close there was really no turning back.

"I'll pay you back, Myrce." I said walking back inside.

My sister huffed, "Just remember me when you are a world famous dancer, okay?"

I smiled hugging her tightly, a thing I never did, "I mean it, thank you so much!"

"Just promise me that you will have fun," I nodded, "And stop crying." She said wiping a tear from my cheek.

I hadn't even notice I was crying. I had mix emotion at that moment. I was happy to be going, sad to be leaving, excited to see a new place, scared of getting caught, and to top it all I was hungry.

"We still have an hour before mom gets here…McDonald's?" She asked once my stomach growled.

I smirked, "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

My mom came into my room the night before I was supposed to leave. At first I thought she had found out and was coming in here to yell at me for going behind her back.

"Hey," was the first thing she said before sitting on my bed.

I gulped setting the book mark between the pages of my book, "What's up?"

My mom looked so tired, she always looked tired, "How was school?" I knew she was beating around the bush. She had asked me this question on Friday.

"I passed all my finals, perfect marks." I mumbled biting my lip.

She nodded folding a discarded sweater, "Look I'm sorry," _that was a first_, "I know you wanted to go to London, but you need to focus on the upcoming competitions," _and here it comes_, "You barely made it to regional's," _that was two years ago,_ "you can't afford another slipup like that again!" She let out her trade mark sigh, "I just want what's best for you, Charlotte." _Bingo. _

"I know, mom, I understand." I mumbled looking down at my book, "I'll try harder."

My mom smiled giving me a hug, "I knew you would understand."

I waited for her to be out the door before lying down on my bed. I couldn't let her guilty-talk me out of this. I _wanted_ to do this; I _was _going through with it.

After a shower I slipped into black skinny jeans, a white thank top, over that I wore my favorite red and white striped hoodie. I slipped my feet into my much worn out black oxford shoes then got into bed.

I couldn't sleep.

I was too nervous.

Too excited and scared.

What if we got caught? What if I couldn't leave? What if Myrcella forgot to get my passport from mom's room? What if the plain combusted into flames as we flew over the Atlantic? What if I did make it to England? But what if we made it late to the Auditions? What if Alien's decided to attack tomorrow? What if Santa Clause didn't get my letter? And decided to give me Pink Uggs instead of beige? That bastard! Pink is not my color!

"Wake up!" Myrcella hissed giving my shoulder a shake.

My eyes snapped opened, when did I fall asleep?

I rubbed my eyes slowly getting out of bed, "Come on…!" My sister urged as we made our way down stairs with our shoes in our hands. I was biting my lip the whole time, only biting harder when the stairs would creak. Every time they did Myrcella would stop in front of me making sure mom was still asleep.

My super smart sister had parked her car one block away from the house that way mom wouldn't hear the engine when we left. We didn't breathe until we were both sitting in the car on our way to LAX.

I let out a breath of relief throwing my head back while Myrcella laughed, "WE DID IT!" She shouted sticking her hand out the window, "Ladies and Gentlemen, my sister is no longer the golden child! WOOHOO!" She shouted at the people who drove by us.

I rolled my eyes, "We are going to get in an accident if you don't stop!"

"Nah-uh, Baby! We have lady luck on our side tonight, Los Angeles!" She turned to look at me. Her blue eyes seemed to glow with excitement, "Tell me you are not totally psyched!" She said loudly pushing my shoulder, "Tell me! Tell me!" She said giving me a shake making me laugh.

"Mom is gonna freak…" I mumbled looking at her.

The blonde smiled widely keeping her hands on the wheel, "I'll take care of mom, you worry about auditions with Pip."

We stayed quiet after that until I said what she wanted to hear.

"I am totally psyched."

The older girl smiled, "Yeah? No turning back now!"

Dad met up with us at the Airport. He definitely looked better than mom. He looked better than what he had the last I saw him about a year ago. The first thing I did was hug him. He was taken aback at first, but he returned the hug right away.

Dad was the more laid back of our parents. He would do anything for his kids. I guess the reason why mom and dad spilt was because he wanted us to do what _we _wanted to do with our lives. While mom wanted to control them, she wanted us to be her perfect children.

"I missed you too, kiddo." Dad said with a chuckle. I looked up to meet his blue eyes. Myrcella looked just like that. She had his blonde hair and blue eyes. While Olli looked like mom with dark brown hair and gray eyes. I was a mix of my parents; I had light brown hair and blue eyes. People always said I looked like my mom. I wished I looked more like dad and Myrce. "Are you all set?" he asked taking my bags from Myrcella.

"I think so." I mumbled getting my tickets out of my bag.

"Got your ticket."

"Yep." We answered.

"Passport?"

Myrcella held it up, "Right here."

"Permission?"

"Yep!"

"Tampons?"

"Dad!" Both Myrcella and I said.

My dad chuckled, "Just making sure you're awake."

I rolled my eyes laughing softly. Once I was all checked in we made our way up stair to Airport security. This is where we had to say our goodbyes.

"Have fun, okay?" Dad said kissing my forehead, "Be safe, and write."

I nodded my head hugging him again, "I will…thank you."

He left after saying bye to Myrcella. My older sister had tears in her eyes when she looked at me, "Are you ready for the biggest adventure of your life?" She asked placing her hands on my shoulders.

I nodded allowing a few tears to leave my eyes.

"This isn't goodbye forever, God," She said pulling me into a hug, "You are going to have so much fun. I promise."

I nodded, "Take care of mom for me?"

"Of course, now go before they leave without you," She laughed hugging me once more, "I luv you, little sistah!" She said with a fake British Accent.

I laughed, "I love you more." With one last hug I let go of her.

It didn't dawn on me until I was seating on the plane on my way to England just how crazy this whole thing was. I let out a deep breath sticking my earbuds in, "No turning back, now."

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think so far? Don't forget to vote, please, it means a lot to me!**

**XxxImNotOkayxxX: Thanks for the review!**


End file.
